


Low Tide

by JLCCofCreatonWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost all the teams are in here, Confessions, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, KuguShibaInu, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Surfer!Bokuto, Surfer!Kai, Surfer!Kuroo, Yuuki has a little crush on Kai, he's hot in this fic, i havent written like this in a while, island au, my fave ot3, my first Haikyuu fic, no smut here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLCCofCreatonWriting/pseuds/JLCCofCreatonWriting
Summary: Island AU!Yuuki Shibayama lives with his adoptive big brother, Morisuke Yaku on an island where many tourists come to. There are no hotels existing on that island yet, so the residents on the island offer to rent their houses for the tourists. And of course, Yuuki's house is no exemption. He thought he would live his mundane life, all alone, and no one else to spend it with other than his beloved big brother. Until a pair of friends rent their house and he assissts them. Little did either of them know, they were neck-deep in each other's love.
Relationships: (Implied) Yaku Morisuke/Haiba Lev, Kuguri Naoyasu/Inuoka Sou, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki/Inuoka Sou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that I've done in a long while. This is my OT3 between Kuguri x Yuuki x Inuoka because I just couldn't decide on who to ship with Yuuki so I just thought, why not the both of them? And from there on, KuguShibaInu was created. Of course, Inuoka and Kuguri also have a thing for each other. Consider it a rarepair. Enjoy^^!

The sound of the waves crashing down on the shore, the distinct music of birds chirping and leaves swaying in the gentle morning breeze. 

These were what Yuuki heard first thing in the morning, well aside from his big brother, Morisuke and his half-foreign boyfriend barking at each other- or rather Morisuke barking at Lev to leave their house which he seemingly sneaked into during the night, yet again. It was annoying really. He somewhat didn't like his brother's boyfriend, especially the way how childish he could act despite being months older than Yuuki himself. But, it was his brother's choice to put up with such a man therefore he has no choice but to tolerate a clearly tall, foreign, man-child.

Yuuki got out of bed, begrudgingly trying to get his eyes fully open. The nearby cries of Lev and the bickers of Morisuke were somehow usual in his ears, but what wasn't usual was a word he hasn't heard in a while.

"For the last time, Lev! Get out right now! I have to clean the place, we have tourists!" Morisuke squawked, pushing his lanky boyfriend out the door. 

"Alright, fine, Yaku! I'll go away now, but remember we have a date later tonight, okay?" Lev reminded, another childish grin appearing on his face. Morisuke blushed, mumbling a reply, before turning to Yuuki who was awkwardly standing near the living room where Morisuke had stood. 

"Ah, Yuuki, you're awake. I'm sorry if I woke you up with my screaming." Morisuke apologized, closing the front door with a click, and approaching his adopted little brother to pat his head.

"N-no worries, Mori-nii. I'm used to it. What did you say about having tourists again?" Yuuki inquired straight-forwardly, being just a tad bit excited for the said tourists.

They hadn't welcomed any visitors the past 3 summers, because the usual place where tourists would stay in was the Sawamuras' household which was big and spacious and has a great view of the sea. Yuuki thinks their house has an equally great view (maybe a bit better), but they couldn't compete with the Sawamuras' Household. It was way too good.

"Oh yeah! Do you mind helping me clean up a bit? We don't have to clean too much, as I was informed that two teenage boys rented the house." Morisuke explained, heading to the kitchen with Yuuki in tow. 

"I don't mind at all, Mori-nii! It's nice to have someone here again." Yuuki said, sitting down as his brother insisted in making breakfast for both of them. Morisuke nodded. His brother was always the excited one here, always so jumpy and energetic when people came over and rented their house for their stay in the island. 

Morisuke couldn't say his house is as big and modernized as the Sawamuras' house, but it wasn't bad. He bought this house after he graduated from college in the city, taking his adopted little brother with him, who was just in highschool at that time. They moved to an island house to get out of the overwhelming city life both of them had to live in before, Morisuke's parents left him, a wailing child in his hands, for him to take care of in such a young age. 

…

_"Morisuke, dear, me and your father will be out for a few days because we have a business trip. Take care of Yuuki, alright?" His mother had said, her lips covered in red lipstick, and her hair styled formally, as if she was to enter a meeting. "I want to know that you can handle your life alone for just a short while, Morisuke. I suggest keeping this house in good shape while we're gone, hm?" His father laughed, ruffling his messy hair._

_"We'll be back, don't worry."_

**_But they never did._ **

_Morisuke had waited for days, and days turned into weeks, weeks had turned into months, until months became a year. Yuuki kept asking about their parents' whereabouts and he just replied with "They'll be back. I'm sure of it." Or "Maybe they got held back by work, don't worry, Yuuki."_

_Honestly, those were just lies because he was sure their parents had abandoned them. He had lost hope that they would come back months ago. He just pretended he did to reassure the naïve and innocent Yuuki. He cared for his brother deeply, he was the only one left in his life now, and he couldn't take his eyes off of him just for a moment._

…

"-San?" 

"Nii-san?"

Morisuke snapped out of his thoughts. He was thinking about _them_ again. Tch. He doesn't like it when thinks back on things, especially if it was his parents. 

"Hm?" Morisuke replied, quickly grabbing the frying pan from out of the cupboard, and rinsing it with water. "You seemed to zone out again. Is it about them again?" Yuuki asked, face laced with worry. 

"Ah, it's fine, Yuuki. No need to worry." Morisuke smiled, turning the stove on and preparing to cook. 

"So, scrambled eggs?"

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

"Haah!" A lanky teenager boy, with reddish-brown hair styled in an upward fashion, stretched, while letting out an almost exhausted sigh. Next to him, a sleepy looking boy around his age with wild dirty blonde, dressed mostly in light yellows and greens, stood and yawned loudly, making it known for his companion that he was tired from their journey.

"So! Yasu, what do you suggest we do now?" The taller of the two asked, moving onwards to the drier part of the sand, of course Naoyasu just had to follow him.

"Maybe register ourselves to the owners of the islands and let our stay here be known?" Naoyasu muttered, with somewhat a bored tone.

"Right!" The brunette shouted happily, bouncing his bag on his back and moving towards the more criwded part of the island. 

Naoyasu sighed. ' _I hope the place we get to stay in is good, or else..._ '

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Mori-nii! I'll be heading out for a while, Yacchan and Tada-kun called for a meet-up." Yuuki called out, as he wore his slippers just in front of the door step. 

"Alright, be back before lunch, okay?" Morisuke called out from the bathroom. Yuuki shouted a confirmation back and headed out, phone and keys in hand. 

"Yo! Yukkun!" A voice called out. Yuuki spinned his head towards the voice, his face heating up under the use of the fond nickname.

"K-Kuroo-san! H-hey!" Yuuki replied, waving back at Kuroo, who was dressed in a big white shirt with beach shorts, while his friends, Bokuto and Kai were wearing rush guards but they were still dry.

"Osu." Kuroo replied, approaching Yuuki with a smile on his face, the other two following.

"Shibayama! We were wondering if your brother cooked some extra breakfast?" Bokuto asked, patting his stomach, letting Yuuki know he was indeed hungry. "Akaashi and Konoha went out early to get to town today, so they didn't cook any breakfast for me…" Bokuto mumbled, while dropping his posture and pouting like a small child.

"Now, now, Bokuto. Don't be sad now, you're going to get breakfast from Yakkun, okay? Oh, and Yuuki, will you be joining us?" Kai, the shortest out of the two, patted Bokuto's back and went to face Yuuki with gentle eyes, and a smile.

Again, Yuuki felt himself get flustered, his cheeks turning a crimson red, puffing up with embarrassment. "N-n-no! I'm sorry, I've eaten breakfast already, so you guys can enjoy yours in peace." Yuuki smiled back, breathing slowly as he felt his heart thump excitedly in his chest.

Kai nodded, and gestured for his two friends to go to the house and grab some breakfast from Yaku.

Yuuki watched them walk away, far from his line of sight, and once he deemed they were out of earshot, he sighed loudly. 'Kai-san…. You're so cool looking today! Like always…." Yuuki thought dreamily, as he jumped around, squealing incoherent words. Until somebody tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Yuuki spun around, only to be greeted by a certain blonde girl and tall greenette.

"Ah! Yacchan! Tada-kun!" ____________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! Yacchan! Tada-kun!" 

The said greenette, Tadashi, waved his hands with a smile towards his best friend. Hitoka, Yuuki's other best friend stood beside Tadashi, greeting a sweet good morning to Yuuki.

"Good morning, Yukkun!" Hitoka greeted, approaching the still red-faced boy. 

"It's pretty early to be fawning over Kai-san again." Tadashi snickered, while Hitoka chuckled with him.

"Don't pretend you two didn't text late last night because you had problems coping with your crushes." Yuuki laughed, smirking as Hitoka blushed the reddest she could.

"That's because she held my hands for more than 5 minutes! What if Kai-san did that to you, hm?" Hitoka retorted.

"As if that would happen!" Yuuki stuck his tongue out playfully, turning his back on her.

"Now, now you two, don't fight, okay?" Tadashi smiled at his two smaller friends, making separate just a little bit.

"But, you were fawning over Tsukishima-kun at breakfast earlier!" 

"Yeah! You're no different!"

The three shared another laugh at how they pathetically wanted to be with whoever they adored the most. They felt stupid, they felt childish, they felt in love…. Well, Hitoka and Tadashi was sure they were in love, for Yuuki, not so much. 

Kai was nothing but a crush to Yuuki. He didn't even know what Kai would be like as a boyfriend, observing that the older didn't seem to be in a relationship before, so why would Yuuki think that he was just that easy to reach? What if Kai didn't like having relationships? What if he didn't like guys? Yuuki wasn't sure if he liked guys either but he guessed he did. 

"Guys, let's get to work, hm?" 

"Sure!"

~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~

"Just sign here, here and here." The head of tourism in that island, Takeda Ittetsu, spoke softly, whilst pointing out the specifif spaces that Naoyasu was supposed to fill out with his name because he was older than Sou, and probably more behaved than the said dog-like teenager.

"So, um…. Takeda-san?" Sou started.

"Ittetsu-san would be fine." Ittetsu smiled.

"Right…. Ittetsu-san. Where would we be staying? I heard from your brochures that there's this big place called the Sawamura Household. Is that where we're staying?" Sou inquired, eyes filled with curiousity, and brimming with excitement.

"A-ah. Well you see, the Sawamura Household is…. Kind of crowded at the time. So, you'd be living in a house that is further into the island, but it's way closer to the beach and has a good view!" Ittetsu reassured, getting nervous when he mentioned that the best house to rent throughout the island was full. 

Sou nodded, clearly not caring if they were in the Sawamura Household or not. For Naoyasu, he also didn't care, just as long as they had a nice, quiet place to stay in, it didn't matter. When he finished signing the paper, he handed it back to Ittetsu, mumbling a soft 'Thank You'. 

"You're welcome. Here," he handed them a strip of paper with what looked like an address. "Give this to the man in the next post over there, that's Keishin-kun. He'll give you the spare keys to the place you're staying in." Ittetsu explained, smile unwavering.

Sou and Naoyasu nodded. The brunnette grabbed the strip of paper and scampered off to the stand of the man, who was caught lighting a cigarette. His bleached hair was slicked back, held down by a string headband. His left ear was decorated by a piercing or two, making him look like an intimidating delinquent.

"Hm?" Keishin, the man, looked up from his business (arranging his box of cigarettes) when he sensed the two boys come close up to him.

"Um…. Keishin-san? Was it?" Sou asked, a big smile on his face.

"Yep. D'you two need your keys?" Keishin asked, bending down to his table, shuffling sounds could be heard from him. He suddenly stuck his hand out from below the table. "The address." He demanded, stretching his hand out more.

Sou stepped up and placed the paper in Keishin's hand carefully, so as not to be blown away. 

Upon receiving it, Keishin looked at it carefully, before letting out a knowing hum, already aware of what keys to look for. He fished the said keys and rose from beneath his table to hand it to the two boys. 

"Here." Keishin said, putting it in the taller's hand. "Yakkun's Place. Further down that path, it's closer to the ocean and you can get a good view of the sunset and sunrise from the rooms there." Keishin summarized with a straight face, as if he was used to saying that line. Naoyasu and Sou nodded, taking the piece of information and absorbing them in their heads. 

"Oi! Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama! We need you!" Keishin shouted, seemingly calling out to four names. Out of nowhere, four men appeared, one with a buzzcut and an intimidating aura to him. Two short boys, the size of a middle-schooler the first one with spiked up dark brown hair with some of the strands in the front colored blonde, and the other with wild and fluffy orange hair. The last person was a fairly tall young man, with striking blue eyes, a straight gaze and black hair as dark as the night parted by the sides. 

"Hai!" The four shouted back together, standing up with a straighter posture.

"Tanaka, Nishinoya, their bags please. Hinata, show them around. Kageyama, man the cart." Keishin ordered firmly, pointing to the two tourists who were just standing there awkwardly. Well, Naoyasu was standing there awkwardly, whilst Sou was just shivering with extreme joy and the need to jump around and explore. 

"Osu!" 

"Alrighty, we'll take these here." The short guy with the spiked hair, to which Naoyasu assumed was Nishinoya, had taken ahold of his baggage and started boarding it on a white tramp. The buzzcut one, Tanaka, started boarding their things too, while Hinata and Kageyama clambered up the tramp, the taller taking the the driver's seat.

"What are you two waiting for? Get in!" Hinata said, bearing them a smile that resembled the sun. 

The two friends nodded, quickly climbing into the tramp as well, taking a seat next to Hinata, while Nishinoya and Tanaka hanged around the back of the tramp, guarding their luggage.

"Kageyama, let's head to restaurant first for some breakfast! And after breakfast, the tour shall start. Let's go!" 

•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•<>•

The door of the restaurant opened with a ding from the chimes. There entered three people, which were familiars in that place.

"Good morning, Ukai-sensei!" Hitoka greeted, entering the door to the kitchen of the restaurant.

Ikkei Ukai, the owner of the restaurant and manages the bar at the corner of the building, only grunted in response as he wiped the countertop with a clean, damp towel.

The two boys with Hitoka said their greetings to their boss, as they grabbed their time cards and clocked in for work. 

Once the three teenagers entered, they were greeted by the head chef, Noboru Akimiya, or more fondly known as "Captain Akki-san".

"Good morning, you three!" Noboru greeted, a smile on his face as he looked up from what he was fiddling with in the stoves. While his assistant, Towada, was helping clean up the floor. The said gangster-looking one nodded a silent greeting to the kids.

"So, why're you kids early today?" Noboru asked, leaning on counter with one arm supporting his weight.

"Oh nothing, we just thought that it would be more productive that way. Isn't it Monday? We just came for the morning rush is all." Tadashi explained, whilst setting his things down and wearing his uniform. 

"Mhm. So, it's not just to see _them_ , is it?" Towada asked, out of the blue. A teasing smile on his face as he mopped the floor. 

The three blushed, flinching as Towada let out a chuckle, followed by Noboru commenting on how cute they all looked like.

"C-can we just get to work, please?" Yuuki finally spoke up, grabbing a pen and a notepad from a counter after wrapping an apron around his waist. 

Another ding from the entrance caught the staff's attention.

"Oi! They're here!" Their boss's voice called out to them from outside the kitchen. This was it. The Morning Rush.

…

"Tsutomu-san!" 

"Ah! Yuuki-kun, good morning!" The aforementioned bowl cut greeted back upon seeing the shorter person run up towards him with a notepad in hand. 

"How many are you guys today?" Yuuki asked, looking behind Tsutomu to examine the group he had brought behind him.

"Hm…. About, six? Yeah, six of us. Taichi-san decided to sleep in and Hayato-san was asked to fix some files so he was held back." Tsutomu explained, being lead down by Yuuki to a booth that can seat six people exactly. 

"So? The usual?" Yuuki smiled, putting the pen to his notebook, ready to scribble down the patrol's orders.

Tsutomu's group is known as the island's Patrol Team, or the ones responsible for the security and safety in the island. More or less, Yuuki thought of them as the police force at first, even having their own police station in the higher grounds of the island.

Their head of the group, Ushijima Wakatoshi, is a stoic man with a straight face that does not snap or break. He leads the patrols and when there's a big case surrounding the island he is in charge of the investigation.

"May~be, I'll choose~ a different one, Shibayama!" Tendou, a well-known and inescapable patroller, hummed while smiling cheekily at Yuuki.

"I see, what do you want, Satori-senpai?" Yuuki nodded, looking at Tendou expectantly.

"Hmmm…. Surprise me!" He smirked, flashing Yuuki another big-eyed expression.

Yuuki nodded, as he wrote down the word, 'Surprise Me' in big letters, encircling it as well just to make sure.

"And the others?" He inquired once again, looking up from his notepad.

"I'm fine with what Ushijima-senpai orders." Kenjiro replied nonchalantly.

"I'll order what I usually order, thank you, Shibayama." Wakatoshi answered in a monotone voice.

"Same for me." Reon smiled, making Yuuki blush a bit. He also found the patrollers rather attractive. Everyone did but they were always so busy therefore no one tried dating one of them.

"And me." Eita chuckled last, sending another charming smile Yuuki's way.

Yuuki jotted down their orders, while blushing profusely. Here he was again, gushing over older, more attractive people. 

He walked back to the kitchen and pinned the paper on the hook. "This is for the patrollers!" Yuuki shouted out, as he exited once again to get other customers orders.

...

One by one customers filed into the restaurant, ordering for breakfast like usual. Some familiar faces entered the restaurant as well, like the gardeners of the island who manages the botanical garden in the town on the higher parts of the island. 

Yuuki thought that the morning would be average, boring and tiring just like any other morning, until the front door violently opened with a surprising chime. 

"YUKKUN! YACCHAN! YAMAGUCHI, GOOD MORNING!" 

A familiar, loud-mouthed redhead shouted happily, scaring most of the customers eating there. 

'Ah. Shouyou's here.'

"Stop being so loud, boke! You're being rude!" 

"Your voice is just as loud, Bakageyama!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"SHUT UP!" 

The two teenagers stopped arguing, seeing as the one who stopped them was the old man himself, Ikkei.

"Ah…. H-hai."

"Is there a day where you two aren't fighting or tearing each other's vocal cords with all your screaming?" Ikkei tsked, walking away tending to yet another customer. 

"So…. Um, Shouyou are you good now?" A voice from behind the said teenager piped up. 

"Hm? Ah! Yeah! Alright Sou, let's go get us a table." Hinata declared, leading his little group. 

"Where did the other two go?" Naoyasu asked, whipping his head around for the older ones in their group. 

"Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san went ahead to the place you guys are staying in, to put your luggage there." Kageyama explained, almost all too professionally. Hinata stared at him incredulously, as if scrutinising him.

"Eh? What's with that look?"

"You said something really smart sounding I thought it wasn't you for a moment."

"Why you little-"

"Now, now, now no fights please?" Hitoka pleaded, as she approached them, offering where they could sit.

The two boys glared at each other one more time before looking away with huff and nodding.

"Good! Now…. Oh! Who are these strangers?" Hitoka asked, looking at the two extra people behind her friends.

"Ah, Yacchan! They aren't just strangers, they're tourists here. Yacchan, this is Sou and Kuguri-kun. Sou, Kuguri-kun, this is Yacchan."

"Yachi Hitoka. Pleased to meet you! I'm sorry if I called you strangers." She smiled sheepishly, looking very nervous. 

"Ah! Likewise! Inuoka Sou, and this is my friend Kuguri Naoyasu! He's a bit shy and really sleepy, so he'd be really quiet." Sou explained, as Naoyasu had started to nod off due to being very tired from the trip.

"I see! Well, enough standing here, let's get you guys a table!" Hitoka offered, leading them to a table with four seats.

When they were seated, and Naoyasu managed to keep himself awake, a chime from the call bell got Hitoka's attention. 

"A-ah! The order! Hold on please." Hitoka squeaked, running towards the direction of the kitchen. Seeing Yuuki pass by without handling anything at the time made her sigh a breath of relief. 

"Excuse me, Yukkun, can you take the orders of the ones in Table 7? Thanks!" She said all too fastly, leaving Yuuki to stand there and proccess all of it, widening his eyes in realization.

"A-ah, of course!" 

He walked towards Table 7, notepad tightly in his hands. Yuuki smiled as he saw Hinata, one of his best friends as well, waving to him from the table. Kageyama quietly sitting beside him. But Yuuki was taken aback upon finally arriving at the table. There he saw two unfamiliar faces seated across his friends. He sighed, thinking these were just tourists. Nothing to get riled up about. 

Putting on another smile to brighten up the day, Yuuki faced the newcomers, beaming.

"Now, what would be your orders?"

"Yukkun!" Hinata shrieked in joy, standing up to give his friend a hug. Yuuki hugged back, patting Hinata's back.

Kageyama only nodded in greeting upon seeing Yuuki approach the table. "So, who'll order first?" Yuuki said, finally seeing that Hinata calmed down and sat on his seat. 

"I'll have the regular, Shibayama." Kageyama spoke up, a neutral expression plastered on his face. 

"Me too, Yukkun!" Hinata smiled brightly, seeing Yuuki quickly jot down their requests.

"And how about you two?" The black haired boy asked.

Sou turned around, only to see a pair of eyes, black as his hair, stare into him with the most harmless look he had ever seen. His brown orbs had stared back, unable to take his eyes off the short waiter. 

The lanky teenager found this boy cute. Aside from his short stature, he looked pure and innocent, giving you an urge to protect him. His big eyes intrigued Sou, making him want to know more about him. And his smile, the smile that made Sou kind of nervous. Usually he was jumpy and hyperactive, but he hadn't felt this nervous in a while, especially under the gaze of someone he didn't expect to have an intimidating aura.

"Sir?" Yuuki's small voice snapped him from his thoughts. 

"Y-yes? Ah, yeah! The order…. Um…." Sou stammered, cheeks reddening to a faint shade of pink. He placed his finger on his chin and started to think of what to order. He glanced over to his friend, Naoyasu who was nodding off once again. Thinking he couldn't decide for himself, he nudged Naoyasu awake, hoping he had an idea. 

"Guh-"

"Do you know what to order?"

"Just try the best seller. Make that two." 

"Got it."

"Um…. Is it okay if we try your best seller?" Sou started off, his sweat lightly dripping from the expectant look of the waiter.

"Mhm! It's fine as ever. Shall I make it two for your friend?" Yuuki responded with an eager nod, his smile widening.

Sou perked up, seeing as he didn't mess up and managed to compose himself. He nodded, smiling back at Yuuki, whom proceeded to walk away and into the crowd.

Now that was a feeling he wouldn't forget.

_When did he last have that feeling of complete nervousness and dread again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HEY GUYS IT'S ME AGAIN^^
> 
> Haaaah! That took longer than expected, but here you go, the second chapter! Online classes are almost here, so I'll try to update as much as possible. My updates are really slow considering I don't have much time but I wouldn't pass up this opportunity to make guys entertained with what I write. Please stay tuned! And also thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick flashback. The point of views switch occasionally, I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing. Enjoy^^!

_**A few hours earlier** _

…

_Naoyasu huffed, as he hoisted up another stack of boxes into a nearly full closet. He sat it down with a sigh, brushing his hands from the dust._

_"Keep it going, Kuguri." A voice from behind spoke._

_He turned only to see his neighbour, Suguru, with another box, an apologetic expression on his face._

_"Daishou-san." Naoyasu nodded, heading back to his room to grab the rest of his stuff. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed him by his wrist stopping him in his tracks. Naoyasu's breath hitched, knowing that Suguru would scold him somehow. For agreeing to the man's deal._

_Unexpectedly, he heard sobbing. Suguru Daishou, a man Naoyasu knew as sly, unfair, and arrogant, was crying right beside him. His grip on Naoyasu's wrist tightened, his sobs getting louder._

_"N-Naoyasu…. I apologize for everything…." He muttered, his voice low and filled with shame. "I-I was scared for myself, I wasn't able to talk you two out of his deal. You didn't have to do that." Suguru continued, gradually looking up at Naoyasu with teary eyes._

_"Daishou-san." Naoyasu said with a firm tone, voice still as monotonous as ever. "It was none of your faults. No. Me and Sou chose to leave because you guys need this place more than we do. We're done with university anyways. It's time for us to leave eventually so we could find a closer place to our future jobs." Naoyasu spoke, his voice trying to sound comforting as Suguru continued to pour slow, small tears._

_"You guys in the other hand, can't afford to lose this place, because this is where you guys live and being taken away from your rights to have a place to live is unjust and unfair. Take it as sacrifice, and our gratitude for letting the two of us stay here for as long as we want. Even taking the extra step of taking care of us when we needed it. Daishou-san, we're not going to die if we're out of your care. We'll only be moving and I'll try to visit this place as much as I can, along with Sou." Naoyasu finished, smiling as he pulled Suguru into a hug that might be the last he might get from the older adult._

_Without any hesitation, Daishou hugged back. As tight as he can. He just couldn't believe that the kid and his friend had to give up their place just for them to stay. Hearing many footsteps behind them, Suguru and Naoyasu felt squeezed from the inside of the group hug by the other occupants of their small apartment place._

_"I'm honestly going to miss you, kid." Isumi said, patting Naoyasu's back. The younger one smiled again and requested the group to embrace him tighter. Kazuma sobbed beside him like a large baby, along with Akihiko who was mumbling incoherent words, which Naoyasu assumed that was some kind of good bye. Akama sniffled quietly, while Yoshiya was just screaming, shedding tears as well. Kouji smiled, ruffling the already messy hair of Naoyasu's._

_All of a sudden, Naoyasu felt the hug getting tighter, only to realize that another body had joined their good bye group hug, and it was none other than Naoyasu's beloved roommate, Sou. His long, slender arms reached out for the group and nuzzled his head, hoping he would also receive a hug from them._

_"Awww, get in here, Sou!" Kazuma yelled happily, yanking the younger one inside the circle, hugging him close too._

_"I'm going to miss you guys! Really!" The brunette shouted, his tears also falling. After a few more seconds, they inhaled and exhaled all together, as they parted from their hug._

_Wiping tears away, their faces were red and puffy, nose dripping with liquid only just a bit. Akama sniffled one more time befire looking at the young pair dead in the eye, along with the others_

_"Take care of yourselves. Please." Kouji mumbled, placing a hand on Sou's shoulder. Making it seem like it was Sou's responsibility to keep Naoyasu in line._

_Sou nodded, face eager to fulfill what he seemingly promised to Kouji. The said black haired man smiled at the lanky teenager, before sighing and looking at Naoyasu._

_"I suggest you keep Sou in check, hm?" He laughed, while ruffling his hair again._

_"Of course." Naoyasu replied, trying to get the hand off his hair, while giggling lightly under his breath._

_"Make sure you bring home a good one, Nao!" Yoshiya exclaimed, jumping around his always giddy manner._

_"You say it like some kind of mom expecting their son to bring home a girl." Kazuma said, looking down at Yoshiya._

_"Or boy." The smaller added._

_"You say it like he'll actually find someone." Isumi retorted, putting his hands on his hips._

_"What if he will? Should we bet?" Yoshiya suggested, the thought of another bet excited him._

_"No bets guys. We're already as broke." Suguru droned, whilst rolling his eyes at the childishness his neighbors are showcasing. He then looked back at the two who were collecting their stuff for their trip to the place where they would supposedly find a home._

_"Sorry to rain on your parade guys, but you need to get going, you two."_

_Everyone jolted in surprise, as a fluffy looking brunette walked in the hallway, a smile so sweet, it would make you sick to your stomach. His big eyes, with his circular and thick eyebrows, no doubt a person with those characteristics would look innocent and perhaps unthreatening. But, this man, was a force to be reckoned with. This was Komori Motoya._

|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|°|

  
_Komori Motoya, otherwise known as the second head of I-Colors Co. He may seem calmer, more approachable, and a happy-go-lucky boss, but he was stricter than his fellow head of the company, his cousin, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Company workers who would talk behind his back, telling him that he was too strict for his own good, would be fired the day after. An employee who would slack off in his watch, would be suspended for a week, and when he sees no change to the employee whatsoever, he proceeds to fire them right away. His famous saying, 'Why go to work if you can't do work?'. Komori was indeed a merciless employer, therefore only a few had connections with him, inside and outside the office._

_Not a day did Suguru imagine his boss, and Sakusa, to arrive at their apartment's door step, holding out a contract that said they have bought this place for business purposes which left Suguru speechless._

_"S-sir! I didn't know of such a deal. How did-" Suguru stammered._

_"Look here. This place looks very suitable for a penthouse. To which, Motoya will rent for people to live in." Sakusa muttered, his low voice already muffled by the face mask he wore on his face._

_Suguru looked at them incredulously. His slit eyes widening to an extent. "So you're going to kick us out, the tenants of this building, to make another home for more tenants?" He choked out, his voice getting smaller._

_"Indeed, Suguru-kun! The place you've got is very nice. Yes, very nice. I knew Kiyoomi had good taste! So, if you'd be so kind to start packing up your things and sharing the news with the others-"_

_"No! I refuse to let you two just walk all over us!" Suguru exclaimed, putting himself in between the door, barricading it. "You can't just take all of this away from us!"_

_"Oh? But we can. So, if you'd be a dear-"_

_"Daishou-san? What's happening here?" A small, quiet voice spoke from behind Suguru. The said male didn't even notice the teenager come up from behind him._

_Turning around, in nervous sweat, he faced a confused Naoyasu, who was looking from behind Suguru, eyeing the two superiors._

_"What are they doing here? Aren't they your bosses? Did they need something from you?" Naoyasu inquired, question after question. It made Suguru grow even more nervous to break the news to the kid._

_"Ah- uhm- well you see, Kuguri…." Suguru started, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He was worried that he'd leave this kid helpless. He was also very empty-handed at the time so that was another problem._

_"We bought your apartment! Isn't that great?" A voice piped up from behind the greenette. It was sweet sounding, but the tone of voice seemed, terrifying. Sickening. And maybe even a bit taunting._

_"W-what? Bought?" Naoyasu asked. His usual sleepy look replaced with a surprised expression, eyes widening just a tad bit._

_"That's the thing.… We may, have lost our place to live…." Suguru sighed. His face a look of defeat._

_"How does that-"_

_"Kid. It's pretty simple. We bought the place with an amount of money, your friends are going to move out and that includes you too." Komori stepped closer, and jabbed a finger on Naoyasu's chest. "Then we renovate this place into something better to earn more money. You guys can even come back if it's done!" The brunette suddenly smiled, stepping back to where he used to stand, beside his cousin, and flashed them a sad frown._

_"Although…. The rent is much bigger if that's what you're planning to do." Komori said, in a low voice. Somewhat sending Naoyasu shivers down his spine._

_"Let us clarify the deal. But we can't do that outside, now can we?" Sakusa finally spoke up, his hands deep in his pant pockets, and figure slouched just a bit._

_Suguru gulped, contemplating whether he should actually let his two bosses in, or block them out again and possibly make a fuss around in the building. The green haired man sighed in defeat, stepping aside to let the two businessmen enter their homespace. They did say to go over the deal so Suguru thought this would be beneficial for him._

_"Please, enter." Suguru mumbled, opening the door to their main apartment room, which was fairly a large, but tight space, making Naoyasu wonder what the two businessmen found so nice about their place._

_He could admit it, their place actually looked better, compared to what it looked like when he was a kid. The landlord, Kiyoshi Omizu, had kicked out the ones who didn't pay the rent, as well as the shady people that took cover in his apartment building. So you could say there were a lot of empty rooms now. Over the time people came and went, but they always fled quickly and the main reason were his family figures that always acted kind of, snake-like to the neighbours. Resulting in him and his friend, Sou, growing up in the building without establishing any other friends. Right now, the occupants of the building were just him, Sou and Suguru's friends. And Naoyasu was lucky enough that he and Sou managed to rent the largest room in the whole building for themselves, to show that they were independent enough. It wasn't that large but it was larger than Suguru's room so it was big enough._

_Naoyasu's train of thought stopped when Sakusa removed his mask and proceeded to speak._

_"Here is what's going to happen. We paid your landlord enough money for him to the province and go back to his beloved family, and he agreed to give us the biggest room in the whole building. It just so happened that your room looks the biggest out of all the other rooms here." Sakusa stopped, giving time for Suguru to process his explanation._   
  
_Suguru gulped. This was the hardest decision he could ever make, it was true that their room was the biggest, but if he moved out now, where will he go? Where will his friends go? What about their work? They don't really know anymore places to stay in that was close to their workplace, they don't even have a car to travel to far away places. He clenched his fists tight, knuckles turning white. He bit his lip, the gears in his head forced to work as fast clockwork. He juiced his brain for every possible solution to this problem, his head almost hurts from thinking too much under this pressure. His eyes then darted to the wild-haired teen, who remained a calm face, but something about Naoyasu's expression didn't sit right with him. It was as if, he actually cared about the problem at hand. As if he was thinking of a solution as well. Or maybe Suguru's mind is just playing tricks on him because it was on the verge of exploding from too much stress thinking._

_"Take my room. It's bigger than theirs."_   
________________________________________________

An elbow to his side was not a good wake up signal, of course it isn't, not at all. That's what Naoyasu thought as he begrudingly fluttered his eyelids open, and glared tiredly at his brunette friend. 

"The food's here. You can sleep when we get to the place." Sou whispered, as he placed a hand on Naoyasu's back to help him fix his posture.

The younger groaned, as he sat up properly and stared at the food before him. It just sat there, the omelette rice, with a bright red ketchup smile on top it, staring at him, begging him to eat it. Naoyasu cracked a tiny smile at the message at the bottom corner of the square plate. 

'Enjoy your meal!'

"Wow, what a dream…." He mumbled, as he grabbed the spoon and started to dig in.

"Huh? You said something, 'Yasu?"

"What? No. Nothin'."

"Ah. Alright then."

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaaah! Sorry for not updating in a such a long time. My motivation kind of waned but here I am again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I apologize if it's maybe a little too short. I don't really like self-advertisement, but I would appreciate it if you checked out my other story called "Haikyuu Group Chat Stuff Facebook Messenger". A chaftfic by yours truly. Stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE JLCC HERE! 
> 
> So, this is my first attempted Haikyuu fanfic, only being in the fandom just recently. It's the first time I've written these characters and I'm not sure if I wrote them right. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
